


The King Reborn:Harry Potter (Pendragon)

by EdTheBeast (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Reborn/Harry Potter, Beast - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Harry is Arthur reborn. The futures King.Merlin was tired. Morgana's coven was still causing problems. Then Assiya Peverell gave a prophecy as she was giving birth to her third boy; Ignotus. My three will face Death, the bargain, very twisted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Harem, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The King Reborn:Harry Potter (Pendragon)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Orphan this, so if you want, it is yours.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. Only the idea for the story, the OCs, the books and movies my wife bought are mine.
> 
> Though this disclaimer will only appear once it covers the entire work and I in no way claim the rights to Harry Potter; only my original ideas.  
> JK Rowling is the owner, as well or whoever she sells the rights to. I just play in the sandbox. I make no money, this is a plot bunny for adoption. I will most likely not live long enough to do something with this. It is AU. Enjoy the read, adopt it and play more; would love to read your ideas.

Merlin was tired. Morgana's coven was still causing problems. Then Assiya Peverell gave a prophecy as she was giving birth to her third boy; Ignotus. My three will face Death, the bargain, very twisted. Antioch will get the power he craves and lose it due to his arrogance. Cadmus will gain his love, then lose it till he takes his own life. Ignotus will hold his own, so shall his descendants, till the last Peverell of body. The last Puff and Raven shall join the coven. The King will be reborn, to save the world.

That is when your curse shall start. The Loyalty of the Puff and the brains of the Raven, shall turn her coven from man eating, killing, and chaotic, to helping, defending, protective from Evil.

Then the three prophecies shall become one. You must curse the coven to become, what they think they are. You will know what to do, as you die at their claws. The King will be born from those that thrice defy evil. The second Prophecy is he shall be beaten, abused, just as the coven will learn loyalty, fidelity, and compassion. They will love him, as he loves all those that need defending from evil. The one that forgets, shall beget the line, that shall be mistress to the coven. She shall be his, from the moment he saves her. Her mother shall give him children, just as the other coven members shall.

Time passes, the coven does not age, they mate in cat form, making the Kneazle breed of cat. As Neckos, they eat those werewolves that terrorize the populous. This caused many weres to become non-killing. They slowly become Lycans, not werewolves. The eating of noone, causes their minds to become, more sane during their transformations. The minute the bomb goes off, causing, the member of Morgana's line in the coven, to lose her memories. It is early in the Great War. 

She falls in love with a military man. She is his driver. She becomes pregnant. Her memories of spells, as a wandless witch, come back to her; as she gives birth to her daughter Lois. The post Great War are not a good time for unmarried women, but she finds a nice group of military families. They recognise her as his driver. So they take them in. Her daughter is more Squib than Witch, born in late 1918. 

Lois falls in love with a military Officer in 1936. They marry, have Violet, then Lois becomes pregnant again before he ships out to Africa where he dies, as she gives birth to her daughter Kathy in Early 1938. Amelia helps her three relatives: daughter and granddaughters from the background. Lois dies in the bombings, during the war, helping some school kids to safety. 

Violet has a stormy life, she has twins out of wedlock, the fifties are not a good time for that. She puts Emma up for adoption and keeps the one she calls Annie. Annie is raped by an unchanged Werewolf. Nine months later Violet is with Annie heading for the midwife when...

GreyBack is born from the rape of Annie. Violet then Annie is murdered by a Werewolf, as she gives birth. Her son, is born after she dies, before Amelia gets to shred the Werewolf. But due to the blood borne disease with the curse; he will become the ultimate Killer, the ultimate Werewolf. Tom Riddle's Dog. He is kidnapped by the Werewolf's pack. Raised by the meanest of the mean.

Lois's daughter, Kathy marries an American airman in 1957. On the way back from Germany, to take her, and their future baby to the US; his plane crashes in the south of France. He was a fantastic pilot, who stopped the plane from plowing into a packed church, during an unexpected storm, Renee was born as he died in late 1958. 

Each girl is nineteen years, almost twenty older than the next. Both are at the mall, Kathy, buying clothes for Renee and to see about putting Renee in the daycare as she works in the mall, to help her widow funds. 

Meanwhile Amelia's other great granddaughter. Emma; the other twin of Annie; grows up fast, marries an ex-military agent. He teaches her defense, They have a daughter, in 1979 they name Hermione. While at that exact time...

The explosion seems to kill both of them. Amelia feels the death of her granddaughter. She is there within ten seconds, by magic. She tears the masked wizards, apart. The coven becomes whole, as Arabella Figg comes into being in late 1979. Death Eaters are now the prey of the coven, especially werewolf Death Eaters, as they all were werewolf wizards. She cried as the one that led the explosion, got away, her great grandson. 

She now has the memories of the hate, but she also has the love, shown her family. Also that till her memory loss, no coven member had, had a human child.

Her great granddaughter, Mary is adopted by a magical couple. The Turpin's were a special OPS family. He was physically as strong as a Vampire and as fast as a Werewolf. But his wife was a Witch with a special Mage Sight. Which is why they adopted Lisa (Renee).

Tom is not sure what caused the problems he was having, but he knew it started when he had GreyBack destroy that muggle mall, with the kiddie care place. The old man's bird watchers became not more dangerous as more effective. GreyBack has become very uneffective. His wolves seem to disappear very fast, after being made. Time to make more soul jars, spread them out. He has a feeling, something, just happened. The next day, Severus comes with the news of a prophecy, made by a descendant of Cassandra. 

It takes his spies almost a year, to show it is either the newborn Harold James Potter or Neville Frank Longbottom. A halfblood like himself, or a pureblood, like all these other idiots. He has no choice, as his brain says like him or idiots. It takes almost a year to find them. Then it was the old man's fault, that he was able to get Wormtail to join. Meanwhile, Arabelle was feeling that something was going to happen. She told Dumbledore, not knowing, that was to be the catalyst. The thought there was a traitor in the order. Snape comes to Dumbledore to stop Lily dying. He asked Tommy to spare her, Tom never thought as he promised to spare her and let her be snapes broodmare.

He even suggested that he will take Wormtail, so he could have someone to bring her to Snape as he promised. Thus sealing, the thrice promised magic vow.

Hermione Granger, daughter of Emma and Daniel Granger; screamed out at 10:31 on October, 31st Halloween. It scared them. David made sure, their weapons were accessible. He had a feeling that something just happened. Something good, but also bad. Everything went fine, he noticed his darling girl, seemed lonely as time passed. 

He still installed defence in both his girls. His little one was not quite six, when she screamed, she's going to kill him, then burned with a bright light and collapsed. They were both frightened. His little girl was muttering live or the world dies, Harry.

Those mutterings caused Captain Daniel "the silent killer" Granger, to contact his special OPS group. They never retire, they are PSIONICS of her majesty's government. The last ditch defense of home and country. Some are magic users, some mental, some are physical. But they are bound to be forever in defense. Weather by best defense is a great offense, or just arresting embezzlers that would hurt the economy. When told what was said; the Magic users all turned pale. There was no last name given, but since they could not find Harry Potter. They knew, that was who it was about. When told, notes were compared. All three princesses had, had the same things happen. Each group just thought it was a nightmare. That is till all of them glowed, seemed hurt, sore, and muttering that he must live.

The secret part of the government went into overdrive. But it was not till school, that Harry Potter was found in Surrey. Emaciated in all ways, clothes to big and ragged. The thought brigade could not get anything from any of them. This worried them. The Mages tried, that caught Arabell's attention. She and the rest of the coven, had reformed their bonds, when Harry defeated Voldy.

They had been sealing their minds, which caused them to miss the almost death, by frying pan at almost five. The Mages found the wards, they were not happy, as one of the wards stopped hostility from entering, but caused it within. Arabelle caused them to come to her office. This office was a government one.

The coven had been giving the royal family Kneazles for over a century. They had found several unfaithful. The talks between her, her Majesty, Daniel Granger, and all three couples of the Royal family, unlocked more knowledge from Arabella.  
Three days later, no one was happy, but would live with the consequences. The Dursleys were approached by the Government, saying that they wanted to try to experiment on Harry. Which should have told Vernon, that it was a lie. He told them to take the Freak. They said he must live there for two weeks a year, or those others would know, and might try for revenge. Petunia was resistant to his leaving, she had a fevered look. She was cursed to hate what she should love, and love what she should hate. This explained much. When she went to shop the next few days. She was uncursed. It took quite a bit of Coven power, Magic, and Psionics. At least, she would not try to kill him again, but no one was happy forcing her to stay with Vernon. There were several thoughts on an accident!

Harry was in Heaven. People came and rescued him from the evil ones. They made one mistake, though. They had all of the Special OPS, the girls, their families, Arabelle and coven and her Majesty there. They tried to perform the enforced loyalty ritual, to the government. To defend, protect, and love theirs. The third prophecy started. They all became loyal to him. The three Royal girls, became almost slavish in their adoration of Harry. 

The Coven regained their human forms, Arabelle came back to her normal three forms, just as the rest. Human, Kneazle, and Neko. They knew the Master and his Mistresses had come into power. The Once and Future King; their Luv, as well as Master.


End file.
